Ade's Birthday Story
by TwilightTHG-Macy
Summary: This is a story for a friend I made on Jessy's Twilight Roll Play forum so for her birthday I wrote her a story and here it is. It's about her and Paul having a child with a little bump in the road along the way. See what happens!


Author's Note- This story is for a friend's birthday that I met on roll play forums. So Happy Birthday Ade!

Adrienne's point of view-

It's October 31, 2011. It's Halloween, and its only 2 days until my birthday. I'm hanging around my werewolf boyfriend. His name is Paul. He is very, very sweet. I love him and he loves me even more than I ever could.

I'm sitting in Paul's lap. I was freezing before then. It gets really cold in Washington. That and I am pregnant with a little baby and it's sucking the heat out of me. I don't blame it though. It is half werewolf which doesn't help at all. But I have Paul. Werewolves come in handy in Forks.

We were watching television on the couch. I was getting sleepy. I laid my head on Paul's chest. He pet my hair like I did to him while he was in wolf form. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Paul in my bed. It was nine o'clock so Paul had gotten back not to long ago. He was already asleep so I slowly got out of bed to go and take a shower. There was a pain in my stomach. "Ugh, I can't wait to get this thing out of me!" I really couldn't. It was growing so fast and I was huge. I had to keep telling myself, "Only a few more day's Adrienne." I drug myself to the shower and pulled my self in.

When I was done I felt a lot better. I was starving though. I put on some pajamas and walked to the kitchen. I made some muffins, waffles, biscuits, bacon, sausage, and poured some orange juice. I ate a few muffins, a couple of waffles, a couple of biscuits filled with butter, about ten pieces of bacon, a few pieces of sausage and about five glasses of orange juice. God, I just realized I eat way too much, even to be pregnant. Paul always said not to worry; it's just the half werewolf baby. I guess he was right though.

It was about lunch time and Paul had just woken up. I was fixing up some lunch which included:

Chicken

Corn

Broccoli with cheese

Pizza

Muffins

Hamburgers and

Chips

I sat down ready to shove my face with food when Paul said, "Happy birthday eve!"

We laughed for a minute and then finally said, "Thanks Paul. I love you!"

"I love me too. Ah I'm just kidding, I love you too," he smiled.

I chuckled a little bit then started eating. I was starving. Big surprise there Ade! I started shoving and shoving until my stomach had grown some more. "Paul, I want to go on a walk. Can we?" I asked.

"Sure, of course," he replied

So we got up, changed clothes and went for a walk around the block. It was nice outside today, for being in Washington anyway. We were walking down and around the block. We didn't want to go too far. There was a little dent in the sidewalk and of course I would have to trip over it. I tried to catch myself with my arm, which halfway worked, but when I fell a bone snapped. Crap! The worst thought would pop in my head, "Is the baby okay? What if it's hurt now? Is it alive?"

I was crying now, half because of the thought and the other half pain. Paul had already called Carlisle and he was on his way, he was sitting with me on the ground trying to figure out what was wrong with me. He saw my red arm and you could see the bone about to break through the skin. Gross! I didn't even want to look at it anymore. Carlisle was there now. He checked really quickly to make sure the baby was okay. Then he picked me up and took me to the Volvo and drove Paul and me to his house so he could fix my arm. Once we were there he put me to sleep, reset my bones and put it in a cast. I woke up still groggy from the medications. Paul was there holding my good hand. I moaned and he sighed, "I'm sorry Adrienne. I wish I would have caught you. I blame myself for everything. I'm just glad the baby's okay."

I didn't feel like talking right now so I just nodded my head. I tried to push myself up so I could kiss him. It didn't work. I don't about 2 inches off the table and fell back down. I'm glad Paul realized I what I was trying to do so he picked the top part of my body up and pulled it close to him. I leaned my head forward and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss. I loved when he did that.

After most of the medications had worn off, Edward drove us back to our house. Carlisle had to go work at the hospital. When we pulled up not to long after we left I said as I was carefully climbing out, "Thank you Edward."

He said, "No problem."

Paul climbed out and helped me inside. We went to the couch and sat down. Such great luck for me. Have you heard of the word sarcasm? I feel like that word is pretty much my life now.

NOVEMBER 2, 2011-

It's my birthday today. I have a broken arm. I'm about to have a baby. I'm with Paul at our house. Carlisle and Edward are over here. The baby's about to come. Great, just great. I love my life. Oh look more sarcasm coming from my life.

I almost screamed, "Carlisle, get this thing out of me!"

They would all laugh. Of course. Carlisle said back to me, "It's not time yet. Just a little bit longer sweetie."

I almost slapped him. Stupid hormones.

Carlisle gave me some medication that knocked me out. I finally came to and there was a little baby girl. She looks so cute. She's all cleaned up and dressed in a little blue dress. She had a blue bow in her hair. She had bright blue eyes that were like rivers that I never wanted to stop looking at. She looked so small and fragile but she was half werewolf so I knew she wouldn't be like that for long. She would be growing up to fast for me. I just wanted to stop time and hold it in my hand for the rest of eternity.

"Happy Birthday my 2 little babies," Paul said half looking at me and half looking at the new baby girl. I smiled and help Paul's hand.

ENDNOTE: Hope you enjoy Ade! Happy Birthday! I LOVE YOU! *no homo*


End file.
